Your Beauty
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Ruby was just brushing her hair hair, enjoying the peace of a sunny morning. Of course he would say the wrong thing and anger her. He meant it as a compliment. Sapphire knew that she was far from Ruby's vision of beauty but he jabbed her once too many. Franticshipping .:Oneshot:.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**So I'm almost finish An Autumn Affair and want to practice writing Franticshipping, the main shipping in the next book in the series, since admittedly I write then less than I do Mangaquestshipping. **

* * *

Sapphire stared at herself in the mirror and returned her gaze to her lap. That caused her boyfriend to inadvertently jerk at her hair. She scowled at him and slapped at his hand, insisting that he was being silly. Yet he continued to run the brush trough her hair, ordering her to stay still.

They had just woken from a night of star gazing when Ruby insisted on brushing her hair. That was half an hour ago and he was no nearer to finish than when he started. She usually just gave it a simple once over with a comb but knew that Ruby would make the simple task more than it should be. But he gave her that smile and here she sat in front of the mirror with Ruby behind her.

He brushed her hair gently and slowly, and barely spoke though she knew that he was probably berating her tangled hair and how she neglected it in his mind. But she found this routine oddly relaxing and almost dozed off. Each stroke was like a caress she felt throughout her whole body.

"Are ya a wizard? When my father brushed my hair, it always hurt." She loved her father but wen her mother died, he tried to fill the role, often failing. He was still a great father though she missed out on some things other children thrived in. She didn't see it as a loss because she experienced things many kids didn't too.

Ruby smiled at her soft voice. It sounded almost delicate even with her accent. Though he knew her to be otherwise though since she was as strong willed woman. For both bad and good at varying times. "It is easy. One must only start at the tips and work their way upwards, easing out the tangles gently."

"Of course you'll know that," she laughed remembering the times she saw him groom his pokemon. It was unnatural but she did see that it helped his pokemon. As long as he didn't cover them in bows and ribbons she could look the other way. For the most part.

"You don't have that much tangles, considering that your hair is short," Ruby went on. He caressed her shoulders and felt that they were tense. He rubbed them, trying to coax an answer for his unspoken question.

"Of course ya would like me to have long hair so that ya can this and that to it," she puffed her cheeks, not looking at his reflection in the mirror. "All that hair gets in the way."

"It does," he agreed, surprising her since it was such a rare occasion. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered against it. "Your short hair frames you face perfectly so I can see every beautiful detail of your eyes."

Sapphire flushed deeply and stammered a retort. Ruby leaned back and smiled to himself as he continued to brush her hair. He couldn't stop himself from asking.

"How do you do it?" She stared at him questioningly in the mirror so he went on. Of course it came out as an insult rather than the compliment he wanted it to be. "How do you defy every rule of beauty?"

"Well I'm sorry I don't uphold to your standards. Some people don't care about those things. It doesn't make me ugly!"

Ruby realized his mistake when she snapped out the word 'ugly'. When she would've stood angrily, he placed his hands on her shoulders. He gently forced her to sit but saw the rebellious glint in her eyes. His heart broke when she bit her lips, as if trying to hold in her emotion. She turned to face him and shot retorts at him. He shook his head at her words.

"You are far from ugly," he stopped her tirade with a quick kiss that shocked her. "The law of beauty state that one must stay away from things like mud and grime to preserve ones glow. Yet you swing from vines and even as the _thought_ repulse me, the _sight_ inspires me with its beauty. Even from the first moment I saw you, covered in dirt and leaves, you were beautiful to me. You are beautiful to me. You defy every law of beauty and still you are the most beautiful gem I have seen. You are not fake and made from those rule, you are as natural as the curl of your hair. Don't think of yourself ugly. And even if you become scarred, the beauty of your heart will still shine brighter."

"That is the strangest thing you've ever said to me," she stated which made him chuckle to himself. "You contradicted yourself twice and I know that you're just trying to make me feel better. But if you do truly feel that way, you'll stop making your pokemon wear those stupid ribbons. It's unnatural!"

"Now Sapphire, that is not the same," He protested yet the look she sent him told him that she didn't think so. "You have a natural beauty that only shines in you. A rare quality only you have."

"So your pokemon aren't beautiful enough? You have to change them? How would you know how beautiful they are naturally when you never let them play in the dirt?"

Ruby groaned inwardly at the age old argument between them. He continued to brush her hair as yet went back and forth in their little dance.

* * *

**I didn't want to have a huge argument in it since I wanted it to be more subtle and relaxing like how brushing someone's hair is. It's actually relaxing having your hair brushed. I used to have hair to my knees when I was little so my mom would brush and braid it before I went to bed. I thought it would be something the two would do. **

**The thing I discover is that while I can write Ruby well, I have trouble with Sapphire. I think it's just the way she speaks, I have to go back and try to imitate the manga which I find difficult because I nitpick too much. **

**Feedback is welcomed. **


End file.
